My Kids
by twilight101janeyshka
Summary: Bella gets pregnant and doesn't tell edward about it, so she ranaway, because she doesn't want to mess up his life, with a child, once she moved away something happened...suckish summary but please read it!is better once you read it,and she got rape by...
1. Runaway

**Hey, got to say something,**

**I'm a sucker for writing stories! **

**Please review! **

**(Okay, if you have nothing nice to say**

** please don't say it these reviews means a lot!)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

***twilight101janeyshka***

_Is positive! Is positive! Oh no! Why? Why? No! I can't tell Edward! Don't you dare say a word to him! _I demanded to myself, I was inside the bathroom, looking down at a Pregnancy test, with a + sign, I don't want to mess things up with the love of my life, so the only thing I have to do is….._runaway._I kept saying it over and over,_yes thats the right thing!_ I ran out the door and went to my room to pack, I couldn't do this, this will affect his job, his life!

I packed everything I could see, with tears streaming down my checks, I was so glad Edward went to work today, or I would have no chance to _runaway_, I took a deep breath and ran down stairs, I went to the kitchen and grave a pen and a paper, from a cabinet, and started writing with shaking hands,

_Hey, I'm sorry for this but I can't stay here anymore, is not you is me, but maybe one day you would understand or fine out, please is for your and my own good, _

_Good bye Edward Cullen, I love you, and don't forget that,_

I stayed frozen in place rereading what I wrote; I could just imagine what it would feel like if he gave me that. I don't know what I would do in my life all alone with no one around. _Snap out of it! Run out that door and don't look back! _The little voice in my head kept repeating. I folded the paper and set it down on the table, he will fine it because I put _To: Edward_ at the front so I don't need to worry about that. I walked back slowly till my back was at the door, and _ran._

I don't know where I was going but very far from here, I took my truck to search for a different life, "bye" I mouthed and drive away.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward's P.O.V

I can't wait to see my love, I came back from work and ready to relax, but something didn't feel right I guess is nothing…_I hope_. I parked in front of the house but I don't see Bella's truck, I walked inside slowly, "Bella?!" no response. "Bell" Than something felt wrong, I walked into the kitchen and found a note that says _To: Edward_ on the front, I walked up slowly afraid to read it, I unfolded the paper and started reading

_Hey, I'm sorry for this but I can't stay here anymore, is not you is me, but maybe one day you would understand or fine out, please is for your and my own good, _

_Good bye Edward Cullen, I love you, and don't forget that,_

I crumble the paper in my hands. Was it me? Or was it something she didn't wanted to tell me? I fell on my knees and screamed her name. "Isabella!" I can't believe it my love, life meaning is…over

My Isabella, no more…She's gone.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella's

(6 years later)

I was died asleep but I had to get up. I got myself up before the alarm will go on. I looked outside my window, in my house, I was soo lucky Jessica helped my fine a big house, for me and Rensemee, we been good friends ever since I told her, that's good, no one else will talk to me. People thought I was a hoe, or a slut, because when I left I went to a difftrenet school...prego. So that's how I started with my _new_ life.

"Rensemee?" I called, as I went to the bathroom to change, I put some nice jeans, I hope there okay for work, and a nice brown shirt, with a messy pony tail, I ran in and out the bathroom without wasting a minute. I was up early for work, I got down stairs knowing Rensemee would be there she loves the sunrise, but I can't find her, I started to panic, "Rensemee!" I cried, I went up stairs and looked for her in the bathroom, and she was standing there with a smile, "I used the bathroom all by myself!" She said proudly. I got down on my knees to hug her, "I'm so proud of you!" I yelled. She started to giggle, I loved the way she smiled it remind me of…_Never mind that! _I yelled inside my head before I said the name. I got her dressed into a cute brown dress, and let her beautiful straight curls down, plus some black tiny shoes for her feet. We looked at each other and started to laugh. "We match!" I said happily.

"So you wanna go down and eat?" I asked her childlike. "Ya!" She yelled. I graved her hand and went down stairs, and she jumped in her little special chair, (Is a small green chair she wanted me to buy) I smiled and started to cook her some food, I always love to cook for her but I never had someone do her cooking I don't trust no one! I did some pancakes, "Chocolate chip, your favorite." I put the pancake on her plate but she just stared at it.

"What wrong baby?" I took a seat next to her trying to look in her eyes, there are so beautiful, green eyes, _snap out of it! _I demanded myself. "I wanna see daddy, but you say no!" She cried, she stomped out the chair and ran up stairs, I froze, that was the first time she cried about that. I remebered I was talking about _Edward _yesterday, but she never said or asked questions, but I just I ran after her. "Rensemee!" She slam her door, I walked up and knocked the door lightly.

"Please come out!" I cried, "I have to take you to day care! Your friends are going to ask about you!" I was frustrated. "Okay, what do you want?" I had to do something, she loves it when I bride her.

I was waiting for a respond. "I want to visit daddy, promise?" I could tell she right in front of the door, I stayed frozen wasn't all this so I don't ever see him again? "Mommy? Promise!" She yelled. I had to think what will happen? Will he like her? Will she like him? Will this time he'll leave? Oh no! I won't let that happen he will leave and get mad because I didn't told him over 5 years! "Promise?" She chanted. I took a deep breath, "Promise." I heard the door crack open slowly, she had a smile, I tried to put a smile but it faded. She ran to hug my legs, how am I going to get….get…_Edward. _"Okay, let's go, we are going to be late!" I yelled as I got her up.

I opened the front door and someone was there and I jumped almost letting Rensemee fall but she hold on to me. "Hey, miss me?" Oh no! It can't be him! Here! I'm screwed! Why did he came now! "What are you doing here?!"

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I'm doing the second chapter, who should be at the door? Fine out soon!**

***twilight101janeyshka***


	2. EDWARD!

**Please read!**

**You have to read this is crazy,**

**James is the one who was at the door**

**He is going to make**

**Bella's life hard**

**Read to find out!**

**Please review **

**Oh if you have nothing nice to say.**

**(not all of you, a lot of you are really nice and supportive)**

**Please don't say it**

**These reviews mean a lot!**

***twilight101jaaneyshka***

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

"Why are you here?!" I demanded. "What? You don't miss me at all babes?" He went to lean down and kiss me but I pulled away, "James! I'm with my kid so please just leave me alone!" I yelled so the neighbors could hear me. "Is not very polite to yell at someone who misses you and that loves you deeply." He was playing with my hair, I took a deep breath and walked passed him to my car.

"I'll wait here!" He yelled by behind. I ignored him and started to put Rensemee's seat belt. I don't know why but, I was crying. "Okay, okay, just ignore and continue." I looked back, and he sat on my stairs, he wasn't really staying there? _Oh no! He can't! He wouldn't! Why would he?_

I got inside the car and started to drive out of here. There was silence from me and Renesmee, I hope _he _wasn't the problem, I kept shooting a glance at her and she looks afraid.

I was in front of Renesmee day care. "Okay, ready?" I stared at her, and she had fear in her eyes. "What?" I demanded. "Is that my daddy?" I stared at her frozen, "Who?" I started to get worried, please don't think James is your father. "James…I guess not." She put a sad face, "Why are you sad, and no he's not your father." I got out the car to go in front of Rensemee's door.

I took her out of her seat belt and carried her out; I closed the door behind me and let her head rest on my shoulder. "Remember you let me see daddy." She mumbled. I just sigh, how I'm I going to do that? I spotted one of the mom's from day care and let Renesmee go with her.

I put her down and got on my knees, "Bye, love you." I gave her a hug. "Bye." Her voice sounded weak, like she had been crying for hours. That always happened to me, ever since the _new life _began, I patted her head smoothly. "There is nothing to be worried about, I'll find daddy, and we could be together again like…well…like… a family. Okay? Now give me a kiss good bye." She smiled, and gave me a kiss good bye. I had to chock those words out.

I got back up and gave her a last wave. I busted into frustration in my head how is this going to work? That's a hard thing to promise when you know you're not going to do it. I got back inside the car and drive. I had a little time to go to work, I glance on my watch, and I was right on time, I had only about 15 minutes to get to work (which is working as an assist for a fashion magazine. But the boss is an ass hole)

Then all I could see was people, together with their child in hand and father by waist. I couldn't live like this, wishing and hoping he will come, but nothing is going to happen if I sit here trying to imagine it.

That's it! My life sucks, about 6 years ago! I stop at a stop sign and spotted a shadow in front of my car, I looked closer, and the shadow appeared, "What?" I mouthed. Who is that? Then it got closer and now it was beside me.

I looked with the corner of my eyes. "No!" I yelled. Then he opened the door. "I told you I really miss you." Why did James have to come and ruins this family? He came around the car to sit in the passenger seat. I stayed frozen gripping the wheel. "Get out! I have to go!" I tried to scream but it felt like nothing came out and that's why he's still here.

"How about you let me drive, and let's do what I want." He put his hand on mines trying to loosen it smoothly. I grip the wheel tighter. I closed my eyes, "Get away or I'll call the police." I whispered. I felt a rush and pop my eyes open. He was still there with a grin on his face. He graved both of my hands from the wheel, I tried to hit him but he switch places so quickly I had no time to scream. He locks the doors, and started driving. I was about to scream but he hold out a knife to my neck.

His lips were on my ear, "Say one word, and I'll pass this knife in your neck faster than you would scream for help, you got that?" He whispered. I stopped breathing and stayed perfectly still. I felt nub everywhere. This can't be happening. What was he going to do? I couldn't understand, couldn't make sense of what was happening. It shouldn't make sense of what was happening because there could be so many ways how he's going to…what he wants.

He held the knife to my neck while driving. I felt like I was getting paler because from the mirror I see my lips pale white, my skin looked cooler than before, than my eyes were big and wide with fear, my eyes didn't look brown any more, it looked black; or that's just me?

Before I knew it we were over an unfamiliar house. He parked in front of the house, and turned off the car. He looked at me and took the knife far away from my neck as possible. I was looking around for a way to escape. I had nowhere else to go if I run I'll just make it worse, if I stay something will happen…that I would regret for the rest of my life, you could always heal a wound but you'll be left with a scar.

"Let's go inside, and try something for me, alright?" he graved my face to shake it up and down for a answer. He got out the car, and I made a run for it, I struggled taking off the lock, and open the door and ran, he put a annoyed face on and I just kept running. I don't know where I was going, but away from here as far as I can go and don't look back. I kept running and I felt someone graving me by the waist, it took my breath away. I fell on the ground and looked up, and he was there that fast. I shake my head trying to clear it up.

I had a really good guess what he was going to do. I started to cry, "No" I mouthed. "Please, I have a daughter! I have to take care of, PLEASE!" I pleased. He looked into my eyes and looked ashamed. I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and braced myself. I didn't know it what was going to happen but he graved me by my hair and half dragged me to the house. I couldn't take it! I had nothing to do. "HELP!" He pulled harder. I started to cry much more than I ever did. I struggled against his grip but he was stronger.

He dragged me inside the house, and it looked familiar but I had no chance to actually look at it. I screamed louder when he hit me to shut up. "If you want me to stop, clam down and let me do you a favor." He whisper on my ear, I stayed quiet, I didn't wanted to die I need Rensemee.

He throw me on top of a bed, _OH NO! _I KNOW WHAT'S HE'S GOING TO DO! Is he…really going to…rape me?

He had me in his arms and trapped there until I was still and quiet, he tied me to the bed, "You won't feel a thing." He whispered in my ear. I can't believe this is happening.

He took off his clothes, and take off my shirt and then next he made his way to my pants. I tried to scream but nothing came out. When he was done with my pants his lips found mine again. His tongue went into my mouth. He plunged into me. I hurt really badly. He went going in and out in and out. So this is what he wanted, usually guys do this because there desperate but he does it for fun.

I screamed, and he would slap me, I couldn't stop screaming so he put a rope over my mouth. I started crying each time he went inside me. I couldn't do anything,

My life is going to an end. I started to feel numb. My eyes were closing, and the last thing I seen was James laughing in enjoyment.

And I drifted.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Bella?" I heard someone calling me, but I couldn't respond I couldn't find my voice. I didn't even want to get up because all I would see is James. Then I heard my name being called again but it didn't sound like it came from James.

"Bella? You need to wake up." I know that voice, but somehow I didn't want to know. "Bella? Please open your eyes." I did what that voice wanted and opened my eyes.

I see a white light covering my eye sight. I blinked until it cleared up, and, all I see was a man in front of me he looked so familiar, the reddish brown hair, the light green eyes, and-_Wait that can't be! It shouldn't be! But it is! Is EDWARD!_ I was shaking my head confused.

"Your alright." He patted my head smoothly. I looked around a couple times and I was laying down on a hospital beds, with needles sticked inside my wrist. I looked around and I see one of the day care moms holding Rensemee on the door looking at me with fear. At least my daughter is safe. I hope she doesn't know what happened, but how did I got here? "What happened?" I managed to chock out. He sat down next to me, and looked into my eyes. "Well someone found you….and saw you…well visible, and saw this…strange man-"

"James" I whispered in horror with the memory with James trying to rape me. He just nodded "Well James, hurting you…but now you're safe." He gave me a weak smile. "Who are you?" I know who he is but I didn't believe my thoughts, I don't think he remembers me. He chuckled. "I'm a doctor, Doctor Cullen, and I know who you are…Isabella." His smile faded, he tries to fix his eyes on mines, I didn't want to meet his gaze, and I felt his thumb touching my cheek. "Is really you, you don't know how long I waited for you, and to see you again, I was surprise when you came to _this_ room, my mind was going crazy, you were asleep and I couldn't look away…..Bella we really, really need to talk," he put his hands on either side of my face and smiled. I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth; I was biting my lip in frustration. Should we talk or should I pull him away? I can't do this I don't want to mess things up.

"I really don't want to talk to you right now." He dropped his hands and he dropped his gaze. I turn away from him, I can't believe this is happening, braking his heart all over again. I started crying, as if someone is scaring me for life.

My mind was like an overfilled balloon ready to explode.

I whipped the tears with the back of my hand and took deep breaths. I tried to look with the corner of my eyes if he was still there, but he was outside talking to the day care moms that had Rensemee, _NO! DON'T LET HIM TALK TO HER! He can't find out yet!_

I didn't know what to do, I didn't think, "EDWARD!" I screamed. He looked back and check what was wrong, "Come here." I mouthed. He ran up to the door over to me. "What's wrong?" He didn't seem worried. He really is heartbroken, _again _"I-I want to know if I could leave," He looked at me confused. "You could go now, but I suggest you stay-"

"NOW!" I chocked out. He nodded his head disappointed. "Wait, why would I need to stay?" I was trying to be a little nice.

"Sorry, is that well we ganna have to talk but I know you don't want to so I'm not going to force you to stay," He was looking at me for a respond.

"That's right I'm not going to stay, but if is alright with you…you, could c-come over if you want, only to sort things out." I can't believe I just said that. I should say 'no never mind', and make an excuse, but I didn't want to. I was biting my lip from saying something else.

"Alright then, I'll just, let you go but you have to sign some papers." He didn't look at me, did I really hurt him that _bad_? I tried to get up but I felt dizzy. I almost trip but Edward held my arm, "Thanks." I mumbled. I got up and sat back down, how bad could I be? "Are you sure you want to go now?" He tried to help me up, but I push him away, "Yes! I want to go!" I yelled. I got out of that room really fast, too fast that I tripped and fell on my face. I couldn't see, either, I seen everyone coming up to me. I tried to blink until my eye sight was clear but I kept losing focus. I felt lifted. And I opened my eyes for a short second, and I see Edward carrying me I wanted to scream to make him put me down but I felt really sick. _Okay this is just a nightmare that will go away, because I would never do this ever! Once I wake up I'll see Rensemee in my arms laughing with enjoyment, nothing is really happening,_

_nothing is really happening _

I couldn't do anything so I just rest my head on his shoulder. _I'm going to leave once I'm done and never see him again. Or….would that be right? _

**HEY! Hope you liked it sorry it took long I couldn't be at the computer for a while so I'm doing chapter 3 right now!**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

***twilight101janeyshka***


	3. Flash back

**Please review**

**Sorry it took long**

**My sister wouldn't**

**Let me be on the**

**Computer.**

**Plus I would like new reviews for each chapter I put here!**

**I have 6 reviews so I want 10-up**

**Thanks!**

***twilight101janeyshka***

***~*~*Bella's P.O.V*~*~***

I had this weird flash back when first moved to Forks and when I first met Edward and Jacob, plus my first time spending a long visit to Charlie's house.

_**FLASH BACK:**_

_**Bella P.O.V**_

(Bella is nine turning ten years old.)

I was packing my last bag from my room. I looked at everything I was leaving behind for my trip living in Forks, with my dad; Charlie. I took a deep breath before leaving my room. I went down stairs and I see my mom, Renee' crying, I dropped my bags and ran to her for a hug. "Mom I'm going to miss you a whole lot!" I cried. "Me too," She cried back. "I can't believe this is really happing, say hi to Charlie for me okay?" She said fixing a smile. "Okay." I said crying. She gave me my bags from the floor, and she gave me a kiss good bye and pushed me out the door. "Bye!" She yelled. "Bye!" I yelled back, and I tripped on my sneakers. But I got up fast enough to not get laughed at; I blush bright red, which was my weakness.

I waved a last good bye, and got into my step dad's car; Phil, and he drove to the airport. I was so afraid of heights so I was hoping I could get tired and sleep during flight, but I talked in my sleep so I had to do something while taking off, my mom gave my a secret journal I write in every day. The cover is Green and with random drawings in it. It says Journal at the front, but I crossed it out so no one would know it was a journal.

Once I got to the airport, I gave Phil a good bye and a bear hug, then I went to the front desk, I gave my ticket to a strange looking lady at the front, "Hello, here this is where you suppose to go," She said pointing to my left. "Okay." I whispered so slow she maybe couldn't hear me. I walked inside the airplane and took my seat. I had to sit next to a young boy who was maybe my age, he was tan and big. I sat next to him without saying a word. I took a peak and he was smiling at me, "Hi, I'm Jacob, Jacob Black." He said holding out a hand. "I'm Isabella, Isabella Swan, but you could call me Bella." I said taking his hand. "You're Bella?!" He yelled. I just nodded; did I know him from somewhere? I think I do but I don't remember. "We were best friends when we were in dippers, I'm Billy's son." He said a little sad because I didn't responded.

"Ya! I remember!" I yelled. People were staring at me, I blush, "Same old Bella." He joked, I punched his shoulder, and I felt his muscles, "Oh my god." I whispered. He chuckled, and blushes. "I know I'm young and I already got some big guns." He said showing them to me. It was so perfect. I wanted to touch it, NO! Bad Bella! I don't think I would have any trouble with heights I could talk all day with him.

Me and Jacob were talking the entire time; he told me he's coming to Forks to visit Billy. He also said that he's starting school there, and that maybe we could see each other there, it was already twilight, but me and Jacob couldn't sleep, so we were throwing paper balls, at other people, they were clueless because every time one of them get up me and Jacob pretend to be sleeping, and yells 'WHO THROW THIS!' and gets' in trouble for making noises. We burst into laughter and we sometimes get caught.

The flight was fun! I hadn't realized I feel asleep when the sun woke me up. And Jacob was pushing me to get up. "Bella? Bella? Time to get out the plane." I snapped my head up, and hit my head with Jacob's "Ow, Ow!" I chanted. "Are you okay?" He asked, helping me get my bags. "Ya you?" I asked, rubbing my head. He smiled at me, "Absolutely." He gave me a wink. I blushed as always, and took my bags. Once my feet touched the ground, I kissed the ground. "Yes good old ground!" I yelled. I got up and started looking for Charlie. Jacob's dad was already there so he left and told me that we will meet again, I was so flattered. I spotted Charlie in his uniform with a smile on his face once he saw me, I ran up to him, I tripped and stumbled my way, we gave each other a big bear hug. "I can't believe is really you!" He yelled, and then he pulled away and helped me with my bags.

We got inside his car and drove with silence, it was raining! I'm not a big fan on rain. I was watching the rain drop, it got really boring, and before I knew it we were in front of his house. It's a small and a color of shaded brown. I wasn't pleased of how it looks; I just graved my bags, and walked inside the house. Everything was okay, then what I would expect, but what do I know? I'm only a kid. "Now this is your room, so I'll wait down stairs when you finish unpacking, oh and I already signed your application for Forks, school." He said, swinging his heels with his hands in his pocket, "Okay I'll be down stairs." He closed the door behind him and left me alone.

I started to unpack and putting everything away, once I was done Charlie was calling me from outside. "Bella?" He yelled. "Coming!" I yelled back I graved my coat and headed out the door. "What up?" I asked. "I want you to meet someone, this is Billy and Jacob, and I heard you and Jacob already meet." He assumed. "Ya, hi, Billy Jacob." I said shaking both of their hands. Jacob was just smiling at me. I couldn't help but blush. "Okay, so you start school tomorrow?" Jacob asked. "Duh. You?" I asked, blushing. "Nope, I can't the school is already full." He said sad.

"To bad I was looking forward being to school together." I said sad. "But we could still hang out." He said cheering me up. "Ya, well, I have to go inside now, school starts tomorrow and I don't want to be sleepy at the first day, I got to sleep now since we were up all night at flight," I said laughing, he joined me. "Okay, bye Bella." He gave me a smile, "Bye." I said biting my lip smiling back. I ran back inside and went up to my 'new' bed. I don't feel like eating or drinking, I just laid there and sleep.

**(MORNING)**

I kept hearing this ringing, over and over, and I opened my eyes and it was my alarm clock. I pressed any kind of button I could find to turn it off, it finally turn off. I woke up with a yawn and I jumped out of bed and grave my clothes and headed for the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a shower. I put on a grey long sleeve shirt and sweat pants and my black and white converse; I put my hair back to a really messy bun. I graved my book bag and headed down stairs, I seen a note, I unfold it and started reading,

_**Bella this is Charlie I forgot to tell you that I leave earlier then you, I was going to tell you but you were sleeping and I set your alarm. So you have to walk to school by yourself, so be safe. And have a good first day.**_

**-Charlie**

He writes just like mom. Now I have to walk to school. Now I remembered something! I had to pay for my lunch! I ran up stairs to my room and started looking where did I put my piggy bank. I found it under my bed and took five dollars and ran back down and I was already late for breakfast. I ran out the door and it was raining again! I ran back inside and took my jacket; I had no time to look for an umbrella. I started walking in the rain and it really sucks!

(8 minutes later)

I was already in front of the school and these boys came and looked at me wrong. "Hey gimmie your lunch money!" He yelled. I ignored him and started to walk away. Then another came in front of me. "Gimmie your money!" He yelled. "No!" I yelled back like a little kid. He started to push me on the ground. I feel all over the puddle of water and my pants were all wet. They try to grave my book bag but I kept pulling it from him. We were playing tug a war! Then a beautiful shadow came. "Yo! Leave her alone!" He came out of the darkness, and my mouth dropped, He was pale and muscular, with mouthwatering green eyes. "Yo is Cullen let's go!" They yelled, and run away. But I was just focus on him. He held out a hand, and I took it. I couldn't look away from his body and eyes. He took my breath away. "Are you okay?" He asked. I couldn't talk because I couldn't find my voice. I opened my mouth and nothing came out I tried again, "Y-Yes I think, thank you." I said looking into his eyes; he looked back into mines. He just chuckled. "Well I'm Edward Cullen. You are?" He asked with his angel voice. "I'm Isabella Swan I just moved here, but you could call me Bella." He laughed again.

I could hear the audience in my head saying 'Awe!', coming from the back ground. "So you want to go to school together?" He asked politely. I just nodded.

That was my favorite day, the day when we first met.

The lion fell in love with the lamp. **(I know you remember that lol! *Twilight101janeyshka* but that's only in her head, Edward thinks of her like a sister.)**

( Bella is now 14)*Really young*But they act old for their ages!

I was going to be late! Edward was honking his horn every five minutes. "Can you please wait!" I yelled out the window. I put on a baby blue long sleeve shirt and jeans with my blue converse. I make a messy pony tail, and I ran down stairs, I didn't had time for eating so I ran out the door. I jump once I open the door; Edward was there and he took my breath away. He looks so beautiful! He was wearing a black shirt with jeans and some black sneakers, and to top it all off a sexy sweater, he even makes regular clothes look hot. "Ready?" He asked. "Ya." I went out and lock my door and went inside his Volvo. Once he got in he was looking at me from head to toe. "What?" I asked. Did I forget something? "You look beautiful." He compliments. I blush like always. He just laughs. He always tries to find a way to make me blush in the morning.

Okay in this world, Edward is the most popular hot guy in school and I'm the loser, who lucky to know him, ugly and quiet, with no attention, my only friends are the Cullen's', Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. Plus their parents. Edward always says hi to someone so I just stand there like a piece of crap. Edward parked in the same place he always parked, and opened the door for me, every time he did that the girls always gave me a dirty look. I just roll my eyes at them. He put his arm around my shoulders to make me blush. We walked up to the whole gang. "Hey Bella!" Alice yelled. I just waved. "Hi Bella." Rose said with a wave. Jasper just waved, and Emmett was nowhere to be seen. I jump Emmett grave me by the shoulders. "Shit! Emmett don't do that!" I yelled. He gave me a bear hug. "How's my girl?" Emmett said after the embrace. "She's my girl!" Edward yelled. I just laughed, nowhere near hell will he be saying that ever! "So…" I said glancing to my watch. "Oh my god! where late for class!" I yelled.

We were all 10 minutes late. Me and Edward got to class but our teacher was not here yet, "Oh thank god our teacher is tardy!" I yelled, Edward just took his seat, then Lauren sat on my seat, talking to Edward I just took the seat behind them. I couldn't help but listen to what they were saying. "Lauren you're…sexy and all…" I kind of laughed because he doesn't really want to say 'sexy' she is nowhere near! But neither am I. "We shouldn't be going out." He said looking down. He told me last night he was going to break up with her. Perfect now my Edward is free, I mean my best friend. "W-What? But you said last night was great!" She yelled and walked back to her own seat. I was laughing at her she just gave me a dirty look. I went to my seat next to Edward. He just smiled at me, and I blushed. What a surprise! The teacher came and was wearing a bright orange shirt. Whatever screw that! I wasn't paying attention to that I was focus on my lover; Edward Cullen. And it will always stay like that. In my head. "Class time for that pop quiz I was talking about!" Mister Banner yelled in front of the rows of desks.

"Now I have to survive an hour with this teacher!" I complained Edward smiled, "As long as were going through it together," I blushed. "Umm..Bella do you want to go over my house? 'cause me and the others are ganna play spin the bottle." I was in shock my mouth fell open then I spoke. "Ya, I would like that." I can't believe it that means that I get a chance to kiss him!!!!

Once class was over I called Charlie and told him I was sleeping over the Cullen's house. I was picked up by Emmett this time. IN HIS BIG ASS JEEP! We were in front of the house and Emmett opened the door for me, that was a shock and pick me up and threw me over his shoulder. I tried to make him put me down, but he will drop me. "Okay! were at the door now you could put me down!" I yelled. Then I heard the door opened I looked from the corner of my eyes. And it was Edward he had a disappointed face on.

Jasper came behind him and started laughing. "Hey Eddie I think Emmett is trying to style your girl." Jasper gave me a wink and I blushed. "So?!, what if I am!, what if we were doing it inside your car!" Emmett yelled. I slapped his leg and he jumped, "Wooh Bella let's not get nasty in front of your friends," He whispered. "Shut up Emmett we are not sleeping together!" I yelled as he put me down. "Yes, ya better not! Or I'm going to kick your ass Emmett Cullen." Edward threaded.

"But Bella you said last night was sexy." He smiled. I walked passed him, and he came up from my back and tickled me, I jumped. "Emmett come on! I don't play like that!" I yelled as I slapped his shoulder. "Awe what happened to the Bella last night?!" He was fighting like a 4 year old! Edward came next to me and kissed my check, my checks were burning like crazy! "Emmett stop talking to her like that! Now let's go inside or I'll tell Rose your talking to other girl like _that!"_ Emmett stomped inside the house, and Jasper followed him.

"Let's go inside." He whispered. He started walking but I stopped him. "What did you mean a girl 'like that'." I demanded. "Oh I didn't mean anything I just made an excuse for him to go inside I was just lying." He assured me but I still didn't buy, so he gave me a smile. "Please?" I let it go.

"Let's go, Alice was waiting." I was still planted on the ground, and he threw me over his shoulder, I started to laugh, and we got inside, everyone was there, Alice gave me a 'WAY TO GO GIRL!' I blushed like always! Edward set me down and faced everyone who was doing their own little make up scene, Edward cough but no one was listening, "GUYS!" He yelled, but no one looked! "YO!" I yelled, and everyone looked at me mad, that I interrupted their sex moment (I think that what they call it) I walked behind Edward scared.

"Hey ya not going to say hi to my girlfriend!" He said that too loud, Rose, and Alice mouths dropped. So did mines, that wasn't the reason I was here!

"OHMYJASPER!bellathisissogreatnowyouhavethemanofyourdreamsthatyoucouldhavesexwith!" Alice yelled too fast, "Slower would be better."Rose said annoyed, "AH! okay slower, oh my Jasper Bella this is so great now you have the man of your dreams that you could have sex with!" Now I understand that.

"N-no, we aren't!" I chock out. "Play along," Edward whispered to me. And I smiled, YES!"So, ya were together. Since," I looked at Edward for an answer. "Oh! Ummm, yesterday, so it could be more better if the bottle lands on me." Now that is new one. "What?" I mouthed. "Okay, I'll tell the truth." He really wanted to get together? WOW! "I'm only lying!" He yelled and Alice got mad. "Come one Edward give Bella a chance I'll do a makeover on her and you'll see a side of her you never seen before, and then you'll make your choice!" Alice could talk for hours but at least she isn't shopping! It will take months to get her done with shopping!

"Okay, do the makeover and I'll say if I want to give it a try." I looked at him like he was crazy. "You really maybe going to give it a try?" I whispered, "Yep." He sound proud. "Come on Bella let make you look sexy!" I blush.

She pulled me upstairs to her room, and started picking out clothes, and she couldn't decide so she called Rosalie. "ROSALIE I NEED HELP PICKING OUT A BRA!" She yelled so the whole world could hear. "Shh!" I hissed, "Do you want the whole world to know what you doing?!" I yelled. "Sorry!" she put a puppy dog face. Then Rose came up.

"Okay, I'm ready let's get started!" She sounded super excited. Not me! I let them do whatever on me, They straighten my hair and made it look like Rose's but not really like hers, she's so perfect. I was always jealous! They picked out my clothes and made me put on a push up bra, and it made my boobs look big, wow, I need to hang around more often, I felt like a new woman. Plus the bra was from Victoria Secret, so they gave me a matching panties. It was the color red. I wonder when does Alice goes shopping. I need to go with her, but I kind of hate shopping. All my life! And I'm only 14.

Alice, called out for me to see the outfit, and I said "NO!" "Oh come on Bells this is really cute!" she complained. "Ya, Bella do you want Edward to make the choice a yes?' Rose teased, "Okay I'll wear it." I let it go. "YES!" Rose and Alice yelled in excitement. I rolled my eyes at them, I got in the bathroom, and changed, and in about 15minutes, I came out and Rose was biting her lip nodding a yes, and Alice mouth dropped and gave me a hug. I was wearing a black SHORT skirt with a 'ripped white' shirt that shows the bra, and Rose did my make up, and Alice curled up my hair. "I feel like a tramp." I whispered. "Hey! I kind of dress like that so are you calling me a tramp?" Rose yelled. "Sorry!" I said that quickly. "Is okay, so let's show the guys?" Alice squealed. Let's show the guys." I said excited for their reaction. We all walked down stairs and stopped at the stair case. "Okay, now Edward make your choice, here is the amazing hot and sexy sweet and kind blushy and clumsy-" "Alice I think they get it." I hissed, she mouthed 'sorry' I took a deep breath.

"Here's Isabella Swan." Rose announced. Once I seen the guys they were all sitting down playing video games. And when I went all the way down, I yelled "HEY GUYS!" I feel so left out. "Oh hey sexy." Emmett said and went back to his game, but then he looked at me again and his mouth dropped. "Bella is that you?!" Emmett yelled then they all looked at me, and Edward froze, He stand up next to me. "Bella is that you?"  
"Yep." I was so shy around the guys I started to back away. But I bumped into Alice and she push me to Edward.

"So Edward is that a yes?" Rose and Alice asked holding their hands, praying maybe that he will say yes. "Yes." He smiled. "W-what?" I chock out, he pulled me into a kiss and I gotten dizzy. "I said yes." He whispered. He let me go and I started to cry. "awe Bella" Emmett cry also and gave me a hug. I started to laugh and hugged him back. He let me go and Jasper came in the room. "Hey guys what did I miss?" Then he saw me and he dropped everything he had and ran up to me, "You look hot!" he yelled I giggled. "hey don't say that to my girlfriend!" He pull me in for a hug. "You made the right choice man!" Jasper yelled, and pick up the soft he dropped. Alice and Rosalie gave me a wink. "Now what are we doing standing around let play!" Alice yelled and we started to play.

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

I love that day so much I never wanted the dream to end. I dreamt of more, but I kept feeling a poke at my side, I tried to pull it away, but I had no strength, I kept saying stop as loud as I could, but my voice felt too weak. I opened my eyes, and saw Rensemee, smiling at me trying to wake me up. I smiled but I felt broken.

"Mommy, wake up, so we could go home!" I tried to reach for her, but someone beat me to it.

_**Edward**__. _He was carrying Rensemee, like he knows who she is! "What are you doing?" I whispered. "Well you need your rest so I'll put her in the waiting room with one of the day care moms. Unless you want to go now?" He kept smiling at me, "I mean, what are you doing with my daughter!" I tried to scream but my voice faded.

"Nothing, this is your daughter? Right? I really didn't mean to make you mad or anything." I couldn't say anything, because it would come out a lie, I stand up, and pulled the needles I had in my wrist out, and snatch Rensemee out of his arms and walked out the door,

I looked down at myself, and noticed that I didn't had my clothes. I got back inside and looked at Edward who had my clothes in his hands; I walked up to him and snatch it from him. I put Rensemee down and got on my knees. "Stay here I won't be long," I got up and started to walk away but I turn around and whispered "Don't talk to strangers' sweetheart" I gave Edward a selfish look and went inside the bathroom.

The bathroom was very clean, it even smelled clean, weird, I never smelled a bathroom this clean other than my bathroom, but then again this is a hospital.

DUH! Of course is going to be extra clean. I looked down at my clothes to see if is the right one. Yep. Brown shirt, jeans, and underwear.

I put on my panties and jeans, and I put on my bra but I had trouble putting the strap. It must be the needles in my hands, my hands feel numb but then again not numb. I don't know I'm a weird person. I crack the door open and see Rensemee talking to my Edward,

I mean Edward, my mouth dropped because she ran to him for a hug, "Rensemee," I called she looked at me and her smile faded, "come here" I mouthed, she stomped her feet, over to me, once she was at the door I pulled here inside. She wasn't looking at me she was looking at her feet. "I need your help with my bra." I tried to look at her eyes, since

"Rensemee" I got frustrated. "Ya, mommy?" She looked up and smiled, "I said I needed help with my bra." I whispered. "Oh okay, I thought I was in trouble talking to him." I got on my knees and faced my back to her. "Mommy hold your hair is in the way!" She yelled.

"Shh!" I hissed, I pulled my hair to a pony tail. "Happy?" "Yep," I just giggled. She put the strap, and breathed done, " Okay you go but don't talk to him." I demanded. "Why not?" she augured childlike. "Because I said so now go!" I yelled, well tried to yelled, she just ran out the room. I let go a scream. I continued to dress and try to forget this day. This is going to be over before I know it! I got all dressed but my hair looked crazy as shit!

I tried my best on it, but it still looked wild, I grave a brush with me so I can do my hair in the room instead of the bathroom, is that the bathroom has me claustrophobic , so I got out the bathroom and found Rensemee crying on Edward's lap.

I had my eyes wide open confused on what's going on, "What happened? What did you do to her?!" I yelled. He picked her up and hand her to me, "She's fine, she's just mad, so I tried to help her." He smiled, he smiles when my daughter is crying?

I put Rensemee down and got on my knees and try to look in her eyes. "What happened?!" she was still crying and not looking at me, "Rensemee look at me!" I demanded, she looked up and pulled away from my grip but I pulled her back she was fighting for her arm back but I put a good grip.

"Rensemee what happened?" "You don't let me talk to Edward! And I don't know why!" She was yelling her guts out. "BECAUSE I SAID SO!" I lost it, I screamed my guts out. She started to cry even more, that was the first time I ever screamed at Rensemee like that.

I was frozen. "I'm sorry." I whispered, and I tried to hug her but she pushed me away. "I HATE YOU!" That's when everything went all wrong. I felt like I couldn't breathe, Rensemee _hates _me.

I felt my heart ache. I see Rensemee going to Edward open arms, Edward is just standing there shock of what he just saw, I barred my face in my hands. I thought this day would end, but it keeps repeating the pain.

I felt hurt and nothing but that. I tried to get up but I fell right back down. I felt tears "Why am I crying?" I asked myself. I finally got up and walk up to Edward. "Can you take her to my car?" I whispered, he just nodded his head. "thanks." mumbled.

I looked at Rensemee and she wasn't crying _any more_.

I got to my car and set Rensemee to her car seat. She kept asking for Edward. "Is Edward coming too?" She sounded so weak, but she wasn't looking at me she would forgive me if I let Edward come. "I don't know, Edward?" "Sure, I could go over if you'll like." He gave me a wink that made me blush, he was just laughing at me, why would he be laughing at this kind of day.

I finished putting Rensemee seat belt, I turned to Edward, "Umm..do you, do you want to stay over my house or something? 'Cause if you don't come Rensemee is going to be you know pissed out," He kept looking at me, "Sure, but when you mean stay over do you really mean like stay over your house," He asked me like I was trying to get him in and then out,

"If is helpful then yes, I do mean stay over my house, you don't have extra clothes and soft, so you should get some things from your house and come by over alright?" Rensemee put a big smile she must heard Edward is staying over. I thought for a second, maybe this will be a REALLY BAD IDEA!

WAIT! WHAT DID I JUST DO?! "You know what never mind, I'll just come over your place okay?" I said that so fast I was surprised he got all of that. "Why are you pushing me away?" He whispered. I looked at him like I was scared of him. Well I tried to make it seem that way, he walk closer to me and I was back against my car.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to stay over your house. We really need to talk, Do you change your mind?"

I felt fainty, I can't let him into my home!

"Ummm…maybe you could stay for a little. I have an extra room, and, and Rensemee is excited to met her dad." I chock out. But I didn't say 'her dad' I said 'she's really excited to meet you' "Let just go on with it" I whispered.

Edward backed away from me and went to the driver's seat, I ran after him and before he could close the door I pulled it open, "What are you doing?!" I demanded. "driving, do you really think I'm letting you drive after the day you had? I'm not going to let you." He said more demanding. "Excuse me! But this is my car and I will not take orders!" I screamed.

He got out the car and went the other way to the passenger seat, I got in and look over my shoulder, Rensemee looked mad, "sorry" I mouthed to her. She looked at me like I was her cause of death.

I feel so ashamed, I can't believe my own daughter won't even look at me! She doesn't even know who that is!

Or does she, I got so lost in my thoughts that someone tapped me on the shoulder, "Are you going to start?" He looked really pissed out, I don't care how he feels I could take my sweet ass time!

"Ya, don't be so pushy." I hissed. He put his hand back to his side and closed his eyes. I finally got out the parking lot and headed home.

**Sorry is been a while I wasn't on a long time, so I'll give another update soon. If I get more and more reviews!!**

**I love them a lot!**

***twilight101janeyshka***


	4. help please?

**Hey sorry you thought it was a chap, but I need some help!**

**Please give me a message on a idea sorry again!**

**Plus tell me if you want me to keep going please help me out!!!**

**Okay I need help on how they going to talk about Edward being the father of Rensemee and what would he do about it?**

**Oh and thanks for the reviews and keep them up!**

**I get so happy when someone enjoys my work okay SORRY AGAIN!Remeber tell me if I should keep going or if you think is a piece of crap,**

***twilight101janeyshka***


	5. WTF?

**Hey sorry it took long I didn't had internet!and sorry you waited so long for a short chapter i didnt had time!**

**Enjoy!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella P.O.V**

This really, really sucks!

I kept chanting in my head, while driving home, I can't believe I'm going to ruin his life like that! I don't want him to suffer!

I got home a quick as possible, I parked on the drive way and kept quiet. I look back at Edward and he was out of the car already. Waiting for me to get out.

With a deep sign I got out and took Renesmee out the car and carried her to the door. I hate being stared at so I struggled putting the lock because Edward stared at me like I'm someone special!

He took the key from me and unlock it, while opening the door for me, that was a shock, he used to be a big jock, who doesn't do much nice things like I remembered.

I got in and put Renesmee down.

"Go to bed okay?"

"But mommy!"

"No buts! Go now" She always get she wants but not this time. She gave me a sour look, and turn to look at Edward, than back at me, and walked to her room. I feel so stress out! I fell on the couch and breathed. How was this going to end! it is not getting better!

I sat there for a while and forgot Edward was here, he sat next to me and went far to the edge of the couch. I looked to him through my hair wondering if he is okay. But then I just notice something. But I'm going to try to be nice a little.

"Hey,umm…you don't have any extra things with you right?"

"Man! That's right, I'll just go to Alic-"

"Wait, Alice is here?" I interrupted him.

"Ya, everyone is, why?" He looked at me curious

I just blushed and looked away. "Well, is that is been about 5 yea-"

"6 years." He flinch once he said that, is been that long?

"And I want to meet them, well not meet them like my first time seeing them, I mean like see them again, but it doesn't need to be now."

I stop there, cause I would keep on talking.

"Okay, then I'll go now-"

"No!umm..I could drive you, I'm just going to take a fast shower, is that alright?"

"Are you okay, because when you were at the hospital it felt like you didn't want anything to do with me but now…" He trailed off

"I know, well we need to… talk, Edward umm…do you want to know why I did that to you,… I mean like left?"

I looked down when I asked that,

"Yes." He whispered.

"Well, that night I found out that-"

Then the door bell rang, and made me jump.

"I'll get it don't worry." Edward said really polite, that is really new to me.

But I still keep shouting in my head: HOLY SHIT!!!!

I sat there for a while and decided to take a shower now, than waste any time.

I walked inside my room and took any clothes I found, like some jeans and a grey t-shirt. I quietly ran to the shower when I passed Renesmee's room and headed to the bathroom.

Once I got in I looked at myself in the mirror, and didn't really like what I saw, my hair was in different directions, and my eyes were just about to close, like I didn't sleep at all this whole day!

Shit! Now this is how I looked in front of him like a freaking raggy old lady from the streets?!

I really didn't pay attention to that, so I strip out my clothes and run the shower, when it was warm enough I got in and relaxed myself.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Edward's P.O.V

Holy shit! Was all I could say, when I was at the hospital, it was like any other day, and then a nurse came up to me saying that, a Isabella Swan was here, but I didn't get my hopes up there are lots of Isabella Swans, here.

When I got her room almost every nurse and doctor was in here. I looked at them and one lady gave me a smile. Man, this must be her. Once I came up to the young lady I almost fell on my face!

This is Isabella Swan!

The one I was looking for!, After 5-6 years!

She looks so beautiful!

Young, and here with me, but she looked so broken, "what happened to her?" I asked one of the doctors.

"She been seen naked, and not breathing." WHAT?!

"Can you give me a minute?" I asked everyone to give me some time alone with her.

I sat on her bed and stroke her cheek

I can't believe this is happing.

I sat there hours and hours until she wakes up, but one of the nurse came in.

"Bella's daughter is here."

WAIT! She was prego?!

Man, I wonder who the lucky guy is.

Then a little girl came in the room with tears!

Holy crap the last time I told a kid some bad news they hit me right where some boy or men wouldn't like to be hit there, HARD!

I hope she's easy.

"Is she alright!"

Man! I thought she would be easy!

"Ummm, hey, I'm Edward Cullen, and you are?"

"EDWARD!"She was crying oh shizt this isn't good.

"Yes?"

She ran to my arms.

"Mommy knows you! I'm Renesmee!" she cried.

"Great! Could we stop yelling?!"

She giggled and nodded.

Weird, I put her down and sat next to Bella again.

"She talks about you a lot." Renesmee whispered.

"Do you think she would like it if we talked about her like this?"

She looked afraid.

"She's going to be alright, don't worry, I'll get her up now okay?" She ran to me I never knew I had a soft side, if Emmett or Jasper knew they would laugh.

I let her hug me with my arms around her feeling love?

Now my chance to finally talk to her.

"Bella you need to wake up."

**End of flash back**

I opened the door and there was a man and a kid there.

"Umm can I help you??" I feel really confused.

"Oh hey I'm giving Jason to Bella this week and here's his things and I'll pick him up next week okay?" He was just ganna leave me with a kid.

"Wait who's Jason and why does he have to stay here? And who are you?"

He look at me and had a smile?

"Oh you don't know me I'm Jason's father and Bella is Jason's mother and I'm Jacob nice to meet you." He pulled out his hand and my mouth was hanging open.

"Jason is Bella's son? How many kids does she have?!" I can't believe Bella would do this!

"hey take it easy she only has two that I know of." We stand there waiting for a respond

Than there was a gasp.

Bella was there red and worried. "Bella what is going on?" I demanded. She went to open her mouth but nothing came out. This is full of shit!

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**IM SOO SORRY MY INTERNET WAS CUT OFF AND I HAD THE CHAPTERS READY BUT MY INTERNET WAS CUT OFF IM SORRY!**

***twilight101janeyshka***


End file.
